1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power tools. More specifically, this invention comprises a hand-held power tool that uses an optical sensor and microcontroller to detect a cut line, and then activates motors to steer the tool along the line.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of power tools that use a number of mechanisms for providing the user with increased accuracy along a line. Current mechanisms rely on displaying the projected path of the tool and requiring the user to manually correct the tool's path.